


Bayonetta/Cereza Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Bayonetta/Cereza x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	1. Relationship Headcanons (Human Male Reader)

\- she very much enjoys teasing you, so you’ll have to get used to that

\- behind closed doors, she’s actually rather affectionate. it’s a bit of a change from her usual demeanor but when there’s no angels around, she softens

\- takes you shopping fairly often. she likes spoiling you and picking up something new for herself is always welcome

\- did she have Rodin make you a special set of guns so you would have something to defend yourself with if need be? yes, yes she did


	2. Human S/O Who was Bound to a Wheelchair Headcanons

\- she already had a reason to hunt down the angels, but now she’s even more ruthless

\- she got Rodin to make you a special wheelchair. it’s got as many features as he could fit on it, to make it as easy for you to get around as possible

\- when she’s not making the angels pay for what they did for you, she’s spending time with you. after all, she could’ve lost you. you work so hard for her that the least she can do is spoil you when she gets the chance. she’ll buy you whatever you want, no exceptions


	3. NSFW/Kink Headcanons (Human Male Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content ahead

\- regardless of what position you’re in, she’s in charge and you both know it. highkey leans more towards topping

\- she can do quickies but she prefers longer sessions. she has ridiculously high stamina thanks to her being an umbra witch so you’d better be ready

\- surprisingly not all that kinky? you’d think she was into more freaky stuff, but the kinkiest she goes is bondage. something about her partner letting her tie him up turns her on

\- in the rare occasion you wind up on top, don’t tease her. she will get you back for it


	4. Relaxation Headcanons (F!Reader)

\- Bayonetta’s life is super hectic so she takes every opportunity she gets to relax with you and unwind

\- spa days are her favorites. she gets to just relax and be pampered, and of course she pampers you as well

\- other days, she likes cooking with you. cooking is just… domestic, so homey, that it’s a nice break from her usual lifestyle

\- baking is her favorite but she can and will eat the cookie dough before you get it into the oven so you have to keep an eye on her


End file.
